Volatile Times
by MarlArtsCE
Summary: A veces una canción es todo lo que necesitamos para decir como nos sentimos realmente.


**Muy bien, antes de iniciar esto, quiero comentarles que lo que van a leer y TENDRAN que escuchar es la canción que se hizo tan famosa en mi computadora "Volatile Times" de IAMX. Espero y les guste, esta canción es una de mis favoritas y si no las conoces deberías de escucharla. Por cierto, aquí se van a ver diferentes puntos de vista, en diferentes tiempos y momentos se los digo para que no se confundan.**

**LAS PARTES REPETITIVAS DE LA CANCION NO LAS PUSE PORQUE SE REPETIRIA TECNICAMENTE LO MISMO RESPECTO A LA HISTORIA. **

**Recuerden que la canción le pertenece a IAMX.**

**Assassins Creed a Ubisoft.**

~~~0~~~

_Look at me, what have I become_

Cada que se veía en el espejo no sabia si sentirse afortunado o atrapado. Él no era nada, solo un hombre. El solo era alguien que creyó que se alejaría de lo que no comprendía y aun comprendiéndolo le causa tristeza y enojo. Desmond era un asesino, siempre estuvo destinado a hacerlo, su destino ya estaba marcado desde el momento en que nació en la orden. A pesar de tomar un papel importante en todo eso de los asesinos, el aun soñaba muy en su interior continuar siendo nada.

_I am lost I was once a gentleman_

Siempre era lo mismo cada mañana para Ezio. Todas las mañanas era ver la espalda desnuda de una mujer, después un saludo romántico, el diciéndole que solo fue por esa noche, y por ultimo lagrimas y un estruendo puertazo. Él era todo un caballero con las mujeres porque siempre tuvo la ideal de verlas sonreír ¿entonces por qué las hacia llorar a todas las mañanas? ¿Por qué esa tendencia de acostarse con las mujeres del credo?

_But the thief came out in my London town_

Le gustaba cuando su cabello chocaba contra su rostro al realizar sus huidas por los tejados, el dinero rebotaba en la bolsita de tela marrón recién robada. Ella siempre lo hacia por necesidad, diversión, aburrimiento, desafíos. Sin importar la razón, a Rosa le gustaba robar, desde muy pequeña le gustó y a veces le ha pasado por la cabeza que es la mejor del lugar, pero recuerda que no quiere herir los sentimientos de Ezio.

_So I must leave you now_

Kadar nunca quiso separarse de su hermano, mucho menos que Altair y Malik terminaran peleados, pero es que las circunstancias no le dieron oportunidad.

_But I will remember all the ups and downs_

Altair y Ezio saben que ser el jefe de la orden de asesinos no es fácil, siempre habrán guerras que deban ganar, pero no siempre se ganaran. Día a día hay que dar lo mejor se si para durar en la orden, nunca rendirse, nunca morir, o si hay que morir, que sea por que se logró algo bueno. Muchos han muerto en el manto de los asesinos, muchos han sido coronados como héroes. Pero nada es comparado al dolor de ser el jefe, saber que alguien cayó, que tus amigos cayeron, que tu familia cayó. Que tu algún día lo harás.

_Goodbye my friends_

Desmond se odiaba a si mismo cuando pensaba en dejarlo todo atrás, dejar que Lucy y Shaun se las arreglen solos, que si él no hubiera estado con ellos desde el principio Lucy seguiría viva. Se odia a si mismo porque cuando ve una ventana o a el Animus, desea escapar y desear que todo se valla al infierno. Pero ya no quiere correr, o al menos esta forzado a ya no correr mas.

_Goodbye to the money_

Lucrezia miraba a su hermano Cesar caminar de un lado a otro por la habitación con nerviosismo, ella comprendía la preocupación de su hermano. Desde que se enteraron de la llegada de "el" las cosas se han puesto muy tensas en Roma. Lucrezia cruzó sus piernas y mirando por la ventana dijo:

– ¿De que te sirve tanto dinero si no puedes pagar una buena guardia? –

_Adieu to the fuckers that think that it's funny_

Desde que era un niño se burlaron de el al incendiar su aldea, todo lo que amaba estaba ahí, todo lo que conoció y se le dio. Las lágrimas ya no eran la respuesta para Connor. Vengarlo si.

_I just want to turn the lights on in these Volatile times_

Altair escuchaba a Darim por las noches mencionar en sueños el nombre de su hermano y de su madre, tenía una voz melancólica y a diario se despertaba entre lágrimas. Altair igual. Altair solo quería que Abbas viera el daño que le ha causado a todos, a la orden, a los asesinos, a los civiles, a la familia de Altair, y sobre todo el daño que Abbas se ha causado a si mismo. Quería que todo fuera mejor, que todo volviera a la normalidad, que nada de esto hubiera pasado. Solo quería que la felicidad volviera a su vida y a la de su hijo.

_Look at me in the apocalypse_

Desde que Minerva le contó a Desmond sobre el peligro que los asechaba en este año, sus nervios y miedo crecían y crecían pasándole por la cabeza que pasaría si no lograba evitar la catástrofe. Pensaba en las cosas horribles por las que el mundo pasaría, perdería lo único que tenia, no contaría con volver a abrir los ojos. Desmond estaba dispuesto a darlo todo para evitar el fin del mundo. Pero eso no significaba que no podía llorar al pensar en que pasaría si no lo hacia.

_My European guilt, expecting instant fix_

Malik sabia que debía perdonar a Altair un día de estos, pero tras recordar ese par de ojos azules se le era imposible hacerlo, y para empeorarlo, despertar y sentir su parte faltante. Todos merecen una segunda oportunidad, incluso los que no la merecen. Malik en cierta parte esperaba a que todo se arreglara, que el por fin pueda perdonar a Altair y quitarle la culpa de encima. Pero la ausencia de su brazo le hacia pensar que un "lo siento" no cambiaba nada.

_I imagine all the brutal services_

La noche era fría y el miedo de no tener a su familia junto a él le hacían estremecerse, su celda era custodiada por un guardia a la lejanía, quizás seria interrogado por la ley. Federico imaginó las cosas horribles que le harían a su familia si eran culpables de las fuertes acusaciones que tenían en la espalda. Y su miedo aumentaba mas al saber que Petruccio estaba también solo en una celda, triste, asustado, confuso; su pobre Petruccio. Desde que su padre le enseñó todo sobre ser un asesino, jamás creyó que su vida terminaría pronto.

_Of ancient infidels_

El mundo esta lleno de traidores. Altair, Ezio y Connor lo saben más que nadie.

_Of all the wounded and the crying witches_

La gente al verlos pasar comenzaron a susurrar cosas a sus espaldas, los niños se escondían en sus casas y los guardias retrocedían al verles. Mientras el grupo de gitanos avanzaba por la calle de Constantinopla, un asesino les vigilaba desde lo alto con una sonrisa en la boca. Brujos, hechiceros, satánicos, así era como la gente comenzó a describir a los gitanos del barrio. Una risa a lo lejos. Los gitanos miran a la gente con superioridad y uno de ellos con un cofre en mano canta en una lengua que nadie jamás había oído y gritan aterrorizadas las personas.

– ¡La maldición gitana! –

_I drove through countries like a marching funeral_

Lucy miraba a Desmond con una sonrisa en el rostro desde la última vez que entró al Animus y la duda la mataba poco a poco. Ella le preguntó el por qué y Desmond solo le contestó que siempre soñó con conocer Roma, pero que era una pena que los ojos que usaba ya no eran nada mas que polvo inservible.

_In the search of fools and utopias_

El silencio reinaba en su reino. El mismo creó ese lugar para quedarse y seguir adelante, solo deseaba que también pudiera divertirse un poco. Clay comenzaba a hartarse de siempre ver los mismos pilares de "nada" y el mismo cielo y agua falsos, de no ser porque era todo lo que podía hacer, lo hubiera hecha mas a su verdadero gusto. Cuando mojaba sus pies en el agua no sentía nada, era casi como si no estuviera ahí, como si solo fueran hologramas. Al igual que él.

_Along the lonely roads_

A Altair se le había encomendado una misión con otros 2 novicios recién llegados pero él se negó a trabajar con ellos. Altair gustaba de hacerlo todo por su cuenta, odiaba tener que cuidar de otros inexpertos que posiblemente perderían la vida en su primera misión, lo menos que quería era que le siguieran, no quería planear nada con nadie; el tenia sus propios planes y jamás querría tener a nadie a su lado. Tal vez es por eso que le llaman lobo solitario.

_With all the empty human souls_

"Los que vinieron antes" siempre dieron lo mejor por hacer al ser humano más fuerte y sabio, pero el ser humano es el vivo ejemplo de la imperfección y la irresponsabilidad. No hacen nada más que dañar todo ser vivo que encuentran, son infantiles, tontos, inconscientes, y mil cosas negativas. Minerva sabe que a pesar de que el ser humano llegó a hacer cosas avanzadas y cómodas, además de que ha visto a humanos que se preocupan más por un perro que por su misma vida y a tenido el placer de conocerlos a fondo, para ella el ser humano solo será una cosa. Tonto.

_Filling their heavy hearts_

Connor siempre fue un vivo ejemplo para las tropas de las armadas de que hay que ser valiente y optimista sin importar lo que pase. Eso les motiva a pelear y motivar a mas gente, Connor es como el águila que les guía hacia la victoria, el que les enseña a prevalecer, aun cuando él tuvo un pasado melancólico lleno de desgracias.

_With slum religion and Coca-Cola_

Teodora y Ezio bebían y platicaban animadamente sobre su vida. Ella le contaba sobre la religión en la que ella creía, en la que ella había inventado para todas sus chicas. Y Ezio no hacia más que asentir sin comprender su punto realmente.

_Every book is read I'm paralyzed_

10 libros, había leído ya 10 libros en menos de una semana. Eso no era vida para el, estar toda su vida detrás del mismo escritorio viejo, trazando mapas… o leyendo libros. Ya no recuerda la última vez que salió a encargarse de unos cuantos templarios, pero es que su condición no se lo permite. Malik no puede evitar sentirse inútil, inservible, solo… no desea seguir en la misma posición en la que esta, quiere la adrenalina que se le fue arrebatada con el tiempo de vuelta. Puede sentir como su vida se le va detrás de ese escritorio inservible. De alguna manera le da miedo.

_Every fist is clenched, but I'm so tired_

Finalmente su momento había llegado. Mientras los invasores lo destruían todo en busca de civiles, el solo se sentaría en su silla finalmente a descansar. Por varios años Altair había sido considerado un miembro único de la orden, con el tiempo y tras la traición de Al Mualin, se convirtió en el mismísimo líder de la orden. Por años hubo guerra y muerta cuando Abbas se opuso, pero Altair siempre fue en si la luz de la esperanza para todos los asesinos. Él era su líder y mentor, su ángel que aun muerto cuidaría del credo y de sus secretos. Pero por ahora solo iba a descansar esperando con paciencia el final.

_Goodbye my friends_

_Goodbye to the money_

_Adieu to the fuckers that think that it's funny_

_I just want to turn the light on in these volatile times_

~~~0~~~

**Yo' Yo' Yo' motherfuckers! Espero y les haya gustado esto tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo, realmente me gusta mucho esta canción y espero que puedan dejar reviews en señal de su agrado, se aceptan criticas constructivas también. Adiós!**


End file.
